Met your Match
by ktrk5
Summary: Judy challenges Nick to a fight, who will win ?


 **Judy challenges Nick to a fight. Who will Win? Let me know what you guys think; I will be doing some Zootopia shorts along with my other stores. Please comment**

It was a Saturday night, Nick and Judy got off work and headed to Nick's apartment. It was movie night, they stopped at Bug-a-Burger along the way to pick up Nicks favorite fast food and then went to Judy's favorite soup place. They unloaded their fast foods and popped in a movie, Mr. & Mrs. Smith.

"You know, how could she not know her husband is a secret agent?"

"That's the whole point of the movie Nick, finding out that they are each others targets"

"What if I'm a secret agent Carrots, you wouldn't know what's coming" he winked.

"In your dreams Wilde" she took a big gulp of her carrot soup.

Nicks smile turned into a evil grin, they were both sitting on the couch, Judy's noddles were on her lap as she was focused on the screen in front of her. _Perfect opportunity_. Nick took his left hand and squeezed Judy's side so hard her noddles went flying everywhere. Nick laughed so hard he almost fell off the couch.

"My noddles….Nick you ass! You know I'm ticklish"

"Not my problem, told you you would never see me coming" he was wiping a tear from his eye.

Judy's face became serious, she put the movie on mute, took her right hand and swiped the cricket chips out of Nick's hand.

"HEY! my chips! you are being a sore loser carrots"

"What if I'm a secret agent Wilde?" she hopped off the couch , she started cracking her shoulders and her knuckles."Its' time you've met your match, in the academy you did pass the sparing round, but that's because your opponents were wusses, it's time that you fight someone a little bit better" She put her fists up.

Nick stared at her dumbfounded…"Carrots you don't expect me to fight you?"

"Why not? You afraid?" she had that smug look on her face.

"No, I just don't want to hurt you" he grinned

"Awww that's sweet of you, but don't forget I took out a rhino"

Nick hopped off the couch and loosen his tie, "Alright carrots I have to warn you I'm pretty good at…." then POW! Judy kicked Nick right in the chest that sent him flying against the wall. One of Judy's pictures frames fell and hit him on the head. Nick looked up at her in shock, rubbing his head where the picture hit. _Damn_

"Ow Carrots, that's not fair, I wasn't ready"

"Secret agents don't have time for you to be " _ready"_ she smiled putting her paws on her hips.

"Fine, is that how you want to play? Then let's dance rabbit" he smiled

Nick stood up coming at her at full speed, she dodged him and tripped his feet that sent him into the couch. He huffed, she was way to quick. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his nick and her hind legs around his waist, and she squeezed. _Damn it she was strong,_ Nick fell back on the couch, trying to pry her arms and legs off him but it wasn't working.

"Give up?" said Judy

"NEVER!"

Nick smiled, lucky for him his arms were longer than hers, he used his arms and reached for Judy's sides and squeezed, Judy let got in an instant and fell behind the couch. Nick used this opportunity and jumped on top of her pinning her arms down with his hands, and pinning down her legs with his knees. Judy was done for, he had her trapped.

"Got you" Nick smiled wide. Judy struggled under his weight.

"That's not fair, you cheated ! you tickled me" she kept squirming underneath him.

"Too bad , so sad Carrots, your mine now" and without even thinking, almost like it was instinct calling to him, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Judy's eats perked up in shock, her eyes wide. But she didn't fight it, because it felt so right. Nick realized what he was doing, and parted lips with hers. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, she was still pinned underneath him.

"Carrots….I….Um"

Judy smiled, "Why did you stop?"

 _She wants me to keep going?_ Nick grinned as he leaned into her ear and whispered "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Judy whispered.

Nick then leaned into her neck opened his mouth and latched his teeth gently onto her neck. Judy's hair stood up on end, her eyes closed, she let Nick dance his teeth around her fuzzy neck. She knew he wouldn't hurt her and she really enjoyed this actually.

"Nick…"

Nick gave a gentle kiss on her neck and moved his mouth to hers, their lips flowing perfectly together. Judy never wanted this to end. Nick stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear "I win". He smiled and hopped off her, leaving her dumbfounded on the floor.

"Come one Carrots, time to finish the movie" he was too smug for his own good.

Judy glared at him.."Sly Fox"

Nick smiled, "Dumb bunny".


End file.
